


I Hope You Don't Snore

by Hooded_and_Cloaked



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Modern AU, past merwaine mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooded_and_Cloaked/pseuds/Hooded_and_Cloaked
Summary: Just a snippet of a college AU where Lancelot and Merlin reconnect after some time apart and realize something very important. Inspired by the prompt "My roommate's SO is coming over and they snore, can I stay at your place tonight?"
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	I Hope You Don't Snore

“Arthur’s coming over tonight,” Gwen announced as she pulled on her backpack, heading to the door. She paused to grin back at Merlin. “Just thought I’d let you know.”

Merlin glanced up from his laptop and offered a tight-lipped smile. He tried to make it look genuine, he really did, but he got a a withering look from Gwen all the same. “What?” Merlin spread his arms in his own defense. “He snores!”

“He does not.” Gwen protested as if she would know. Clearly, she could sleep through anything. “I have to go.”

“Buying earplugs?” Merlin chuckled.

Gwen rolled her eyes and suppressed a laugh of her own as she strode proudly out the door.

Eight hours, three classes, and one very short lunch break later, Merlin came wandering back to his dorm. Hand on the doorknob, he sighed wearily. He was always exhausted these days, it seemed, but the more people he was around, the more tired he got, and he could already hear Arthur’s braying laugh echo through the small space. Damn these thin walls. He had nearly built up the energy to head inside when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t unusual to pass other students in the dorm hallway, but he recognized this one. “Lancelot, hey, you’re back!” 

“Merlin, how have you been?” Lancelot’s face lit up as he greeted him. His genuine smile caught Merlin off guard and he couldn’t help but return it. 

“Oh, you know me, busy as always,” Merlin shrugged, his sour mood all but dissipated. He had always loved that about Lancelot. Despite him being a rather serious person, he could brighten any day with just his presence. In high school, it had basically been a superpower. 

“God it’s been so long. We have got to catch up sometime.” Lancelot clapped Merlin on the shoulder briefly. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you, actually.”

A chorus of giggles erupted from inside Merlin’s dorm. He shuddered to think what those two were getting up to in there. In the common room no less. Almost without thinking, he squinted up at Lancelot and said, “Funny you should say that. How’s right now at your place?”

“Uh, sure!” Lancelot stammered, taken aback. If Merlin didn’t know better, he could have sworn he was blushing. “I was just headed back there.”

“Great!” Merlin immediately started walking. “Let’s go.” 

“Oh you meant right now.” Lancelot jumped to fall in step with him. He glanced back at the door, understanding dawning on his face. “You still rooming with Gwen?”

“Yes I am.” Shoving his hands in his pockets, Merlin made a face of annoyance. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s usually great. I couldn’t ask for a better roommate.”

“But?” Lancelot prompted.

“But,” Merlin said, stomping his next step for emphasis, “She had to go and start dating the son of the dean, and he is...” He paused, trying and failing to be delicate, “A prat.”

“Wait, Gwen’s dating Arthur Pendragon?” Lancelot’s eyes flashed with amusement and wonder.

Merlin wrinkled his nose in disbelief. “You know him?” 

“I do actually, yes. We’re in a chess club together this semester. He never misses an opportunity to let us know who his father is.” Lancelot shook his head as he pressed the elevator button. Merlin pretended not to see the way his gaze swept surreptitiously over his form while they waited. “He’s quite intelligent though.” Lancelot conceded, “And not a bad study partner.”

“Not you too,” Merlin groaned. It had been almost a year since Merlin had seen Lancelot, but here they were, walking and talking together like no time had passed.

“Very funny, Merlin.” Lancelot ducked through the now open doors, hiding an expression Merlin didn’t quite catch.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a moment, true to the liminal nature of elevators. Merlin stole a longer look at his friend’s face. Thick stubble grew over a jawline far more chiseled than he remembered. A deepness marked his features, replacing the softness of youth. His eyes were the same though, dark as earth and kinder than any Merlin had ever seen. It seemed his time in Spain had done him good. “So,” Merlin said as they reached the right floor, “How was studying abroad?”

“It was good.” A strange, heavy expression crossed Lancelot’s face for a split second, “I guess you could say I did a lot of soul searching.”

As much as Merlin wanted to know what he meant by that, it was clear his friend was not ready to talk about it. Before he could say anything though, Lancelot cleared his throat, shaking off the odd mood that had taken him, and said, “How’s Gwaine?”

“Wouldn’t know.” Merlin shrugged dismissively, “We broke up not too long after you left. For good this time.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Merlin.” Pulling his keys out of his pocket, Lancelot furrowed his brow at Merlin in concern. 

There was a comforting sincerity about Lancelot that always put Merlin at ease. He wondered internally how he’d gone so long without paying him a visit. On the outside, all he did was sigh as he followed the man into his dorm. “It was a long time coming, honestly,” He said, “And a long time ago. Well, long enough anyway. How about you?” Merlin playfully punched Lancelot’s arm, “I bet you were a big hit with the ladies over there, you look great!”

“Oh, no.” Lancelot laughed softly, looking away from Merlin again to turn on the light. “Thank you, though.” He had never been good at accepting compliments, but this seemed different. A sneaking suspicion began building in Merlin’s mind, but he’d known him for too long to truly hope. Lancelot immediately set to picking up books and dishes off of the counters. “Sorry about the mess.” He muttered.

“That’s alright.” Merlin slung his backpack onto the floor and plopped himself onto the small, uncomfortable couch. “You should see my room.”

“I suppose I will need a place to go when my roommate’s girlfriend comes over.” Lancelot cringed at his own joke and all but stuck his head in the refrigerator. “You want a drink?”

“I’d love a drink,” Merlin replied. He eyed Lancelot from across the room as he rustled around in a drawer for a bottle opener. An air of extreme discomfort surrounded him, and Merlin started to worry that he’d overstepped inviting himself over like he did. Maybe he’d been avoiding him since he got back on purpose. “Are you alright, Lancelot?”

“Hmm?” Bottles open, Lancelot handed one to Merlin, then sat on the chair adjacent to him. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you though?” Merlin tilted his head in doubt. “You seem like something’s bothering you.”

Lancelot nodded absently, taking a long sip from his beer. Abruptly, he leveled his gaze at Merlin. “Do you remember that one time you asked me out?”

“You mean six years ago? When we were freshmen? In high school?” Merlin stifled a laugh. Lancelot was clearly being serious here. “Yeah, I remember. You turned me down, said you didn’t swing that way, and it didn’t come up again.”

“Yes, that.” Another long swig. “I may have been wrong.”

“Oh really?” Merlin sat back in his seat, taking a sip of his own drink in response. “You were a hit with the guys in Spain then, not the ladies?”

“No, nothing like that,” Lancelot looked miserable. “I just... had a lot of time to think, and I spent a lot of that time missing home and my friends. Maybe some more than others. A lot more.”

“Ooh, you’ve got a crush on somebody?” Merlin leaned forward again, elbows on his knees and grinned at Lancelot. He wasn’t remotely surprised. He was never wrong about this kind of thing. In fact, he was only surprised it had taken Lancelot so long to realize this about himself. “Well, go on, who’s the lucky fellow?”

Lancelot hesitated for a moment too long, eyes locked on the neck of his bottle, before replying with an obvious lie, “It’s not anyone you know.”

“Oh come on, Lancelot, you can’t lie to me.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “I know you too well for you that. Besides, I could help you find out if he likes you back.”

“I have no doubt you could,” Lancelot said, shaking his head. He pulled in a deep breath and let it out again. “But I don’t think anything will come of it.”

Merlin studied his features, trying to make sense of the expression on his face. He couldn’t bring himself to believe his own guess as to who Lancelot spoke of, for fear of being wrong, but he was not going to let this go. He sat back, giving Lancelot some space. “Might I ask why not?”

The pained look returned to his friend’s face, his eyebrows tilted upwards, his soft eyes undeniably beautiful even in the poor lighting of the dorm. “Because I already turned him down once, and after six years of just being friends, I highly doubt there are still feelings there.”

A wide smile took over Merlin’s lips. He found himself unexpectedly speechless in the wake of this revelation. 

Lancelot did not take his silence well. Before Merlin had a chance to even attempt a response, he began to apologize. “I’m so sorry, Merlin. I know you were just trying to get out of your dorm for a while. I shouldn’t have brought it up-“

“No, no it’s okay.” Unable to stop grinning like a fool, Merlin put out his hands in a reassuring motion. “Honestly, I’m flattered.”

“Say no more,” Lancelot said with a solemn nod, “I understand. We don’t have to talk about it any more if you don’t want.”

“Hold on, I don’t think you do understand,” The shock was starting to wear off. It had been a good while since Merlin had been in this position. Apparently, he’d forgotten how to talk about his feelings. “What I meant was anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Lancelot still looked worried. “Does that include you?”

“Yes,” Merlin replied vehemently, “It absolutely includes me. I would be thrilled to go out with you.”

A smile like no other lit up Lancelot’s features. “How’s right now at my place?” He echoed Merlin’s words from earlier with a wink.

“Lancelot,” Merlin said, reaching over to take his hand, “Right now is perfect.”

The pair fell back to conversation as if nothing had changed, but they shared a warmer feeling between them. When Lancelot got up to replace their drinks, Merlin slipped his phone out to send Gwen a quick message >> Hey, I may not be coming back tonight. Believe it or not, I’m on a date. Tell you all about it when I get back >>

Merlin watched Lancelot return from the kitchen, marveling at his good fortune, and hoped Arthur would be coming over more often.


End file.
